happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Class Act
|Obraz=Class Act.gif |Podpis obrazu=Przyjaciele wystawiają świąteczną sztukę. |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=2 |Nr odc w sezonie=10 |Nr odc w ogóle=37 |Autorzy scenariusza=Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro Jeff Biancalana David Winn |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji=3 listopad 2002 roku |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule= |Jej tłumaczenie na polski= |W rolach głównych=Toothy Lumpy |W rolach drugoplanowych=The Mole Nutty Lifty Shifty Flaky Giggles Sniffles Cuddles Petunia Pop Cub Disco Bear Mime Handy |Pojawiają się=Flippy Cro-Marmot Splendid Russell Postacie losowe Renifer |Film=Plik:Class Act |FilmHD= |WBlurb=Happy Tree Friends - Class Act (Blurb) |Poprzedni odcinek=Out of Sight, Out of Mime |Następny odcinek=The Way You Make Me Wheel }} Class Act - jest dziesiątym odcinkiem, drugiego sezonu internetowego, pierwszym odcinkiem bożonarodzeniowym w serii, oraz jedynym do tej pory w którym wystąpiły wszystkie główne postacie (z wyjątkiem Lammy i Mr. Pickles'a, wprowadzonych w 2010 roku). Oryginalny opis odcinka This is the first Holiday episode we made and it features the entire cast. You have to admire Lumpy's attitude that the show must go on, but sometimes there is even too much disaster for even the Happy Tree Friends gang to handle. In true holiday spirit, they pull together for a tear-jerk ending. Peace to everyone. Jest to pierwszy odcinek świąteczny jaki stworzyliśmy, zawiera on całą dostępną obsadę. Musicie przyznać, że postawa Lumpy'ego, wyznającego zasadę iż "show musi trwać", jest godna podziwu, jednak czasami ilość wypadków jest tak ogromna, że nawet ekipa Przyjaciół z Wesołego Lasu, nie jest w stanie tego zdzierżyć. W prawdziwym duchu świąt, zbierają się razem, by odegrać jedno z tych oklepanych, wyciskających łzy zakończeń. Pokój wam wszystkim. Streszczenie Odcinek rozpoczyna się w pogodną gwiaździstą noc w budynku, najprawdopodobniej, szkoły. Liczne Postacie Losowe wypełniają salę ze sceną na której środku w łóżku leży Nutty. Dyrektor przedstawienia: Lumpy, każe Toothy'emu odegrać jego część przedstawienia: solowe wyśpiewanie popularnej kolędy O Tannenbaum, ze świecą w ręku i w blasku jupitera. Po przejściowych problemach Mole'a z wycelowaniem tego ostatniego w aktora, łoś daje znak do wystartowania efektu spadającego śniegu za oknem scenerii-domu. Lifty i Shifty zaczynają potrząsać, trzymaną głową w dół Flaky a jej opadający łupież daje pożądany efekt śniegu. Do Toothy'ego dołączają Giggles, Sniffles i Cuddles ubrani w kartonowe wycinanki odpowiednio prezentu, cukrowej laski i choinki, rozpoczyna się śpiew i taniec. Jednak dla Nutty'ego, widoczny pod światło kostium Sniffles'a, wygląda jak rzeczywisty smakołyk. Szybko daje się skusić i odgryza solidy kawałek, wraz z fragmentem mrówkojada. Na dźwięk hałasów reszta odwraca wzrok. Przerażony Toothy przenosi wzrok z rannego Sniffles'a i wysmarowanego krwią Nutty'ego, który najwidoczniej nie zorientował się jeszcze co przeżuwa, na Lumpy'ego. Łoś popędza bobra, by ten skończył śpiewać. Nieco nerwowo, Toothy kontynuuje swój występ, w międzyczasie Sniffles zbiega ze sceny i wciąż będąc pod wpływem szoku, biegnie przed siebie aż hakowaty czubek jego kostiumu zahacza o jedną z lin utrzymujących balast, powodując jej odczepienie. Uwolniony w ten sposób worek z obciążeniem upada na górę kostiumu prezentu, powodując odcięcie twarzy przebywającej w nim Giggles. Ona sama odbiega w szoku a jej wykrzywiona spazmem bólu twarz upada u stóp Toothy'ego. Ten odskakuje w panice i ponownie spogląda na Lumpy'ego, najpewniej licząc na reakcję adekwatną do rozgrywających się scen. Lumpy nastaje jednak na kontynuowanie przedstawienia. Szlochając, Toothy stara się kontynuować koncert, jednak po chwili wciąż biegnącej Giggles ujeżdża noga po pośliźnięciu się na własnej twarzy, posyłając ją w ten sposób na oświetleniowca Mole'a. Ten chwieje się i uderza o reflektor. Snop światła pada na parę szopów praczy, którzy chcąc chronić oczy puszczają Flaky. Ta wpada w będący częścią scenografii komin, jej kolce wbijają się w przeszkodę i odrywają, skutkiem czego Flaky ląduje w miejscu paleniska obdarta ze skóry. Jej widok powoduje, że Toothy i Cuddles wpadają w panikę a przekonawszy się, że Lumpy, widząc dantejskie sceny, uciekł oknem na zapleczu, również uciekają w popłochu. Przy tym Toothy, odrzuca za siebie trzymaną przez cały czas świecę od której zajmują się kurtyny a docelowo cały budynek. Pożar powoduje pandemonium na widowni, wszyscy rzucają się w kierunku wyjścia. Pierwszy dociera Cuddles, jednak jego kostium choinki nie mieści się w drzwiach. Spanikowany tłum napiera coraz silniej, aż wreszcie królik zostaje przeciśnięty przez otwór na twarz swego kostiumu. Poszkodowani wydostają się na zewnątrz, ranni i umierający. Następuje seria migawek: żywioł strawił połowę fryzury Disco Bear'a i spowodował różnorodne oparzenia u większości postaci. Mole nabił się okiem na własną laskę, w głowę Cub'a wbiła się ozdobna gwiazda, Nutty głośno lamentuje a Handy o ironio, stracił obie nogi. Giggles trzyma swoją twarz, Flaky trzęsie się z zimna z kolei Mime, próbuje pomóc innej postaci. Na miejscu zjawia się Splendid a w oddali widoczny jest również Flippy, który utracił nad sobą panowanie i dźga nożem jedną z postaci losowych. W wersji Blurb! odcinka jest nią Petunia. Smutny Toothy ogląda pobojowisko i wkrótce zaczyna śpiewać smutnym tonem. Reszta postaci wkrótce do niego dołącza, łapią się za ręce i ustawiają w kole dookoła płonącego budynku szkoły śpiewając kolędę. Kamera unosi się ku niebu z wyraźnie widoczną pierwszą gwiazdą... po czym postacie oraz szkoła znikają w olbrzymiej eksplozji, zabijającej wszystkich ocalałych. Morał "Lepiej jest dawać aniżeli brać!" Zgony #Cuddles umiera gdy zostaje przeciśnięty przez otwór na głowę swojego kostiumu. #Najprawdopodobniej kilka Postaci Losowych umiera gdy starają się wydostać z palącej się szkoły. #Pozostała reszta ginie w finalnej eksplozji: Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, The Mole, Pop, Cub, Lifty i Shifty, Toothy, Russell, Mime, Nutty, Disco Bear, Sniffles, Handy, Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Cro-Marmot i wszystkie Postacie. Twórcy potwierdzili zgon w wątpliwych przypadkach takich jak Cro-Marmot, Splendid, czy znajdujący się dalej Flippy. Kto to wszystko spowodował? Praktycznie od momentu premiery odcinka trwały spory odnośnie dylematu na czyje "konto" zaliczyć należy wszystkie zgony w odcinku. Poza winnym brzemiennego w skutkach pożaru Toothy'm, nie do pominięcia są również: Nutty, od którego wybryku, odcinek zaczął toczyć się w typowy dla HTF sposób, oraz Lumpy, jako, że to on nadzorował całe przedstawienie i ignorował urazy aktorów. Niektórzy winią również wszystkie postacie będące kolejnymi "klockami" w fatalnym efekcie domina. Co więcej Toothy'ego dodatkowo obciąża jego gest pod koniec odcinka, który niejako "przytrzymał" wszystkich ocalałych przy epicentrum wybuchu. Przedmiot dyskusji stanowiły również postacie, które z reguły rzadko giną. Splendid, jako superbohater, miał znacznie większą szansę na przeżycie eksplozji, podobnie jak Cro-Marmot w swoim lodowym pancerzu. Flippy również był przypadkiem bardzo wątpliwym, gdyż znajdował się wyraźnie dalej pd reszty postaci i w stanie flip-out'u, przez co mógł zignorować wpływ śpiewu Toothy'ego i pozostać w bezpiecznym odstępie. Początkowo oficjalne źródła odpowiedzialność za katastrofę zrzucały w całości na Nutty'ego, jednak 18 Września 2015 roku, Kenn Navarro zamieścił tweet'a w którym stwierdził, że tragedia jest wspólnym dziełem Giggles, Toothy'ego, Lumpy'ego, Nutty'ego, Sniffles'a, Flaky, Mole'a, Lifty'ego, oraz Shifty'ego. Zgony Splendid'a, Flippy'ego, oraz Cro-Marmota zostały potwierdzone przez Warrena Graff'a na jednym, z niedostępnych już, forów. Błędy #Do budynku prowadzą trzy stopnie. W momencie ucieczki przed pożarem już dwa. #Pozycje ozdób na stroju Cuddlesa zmieniały miejsce kilka razy. #Cukrowa laska za którą przebrał się Sniffles, po ugryzieniu przez Nutty'ego jest zakrzywiona w drugą stronę. #Pieprzyk The Mole'a zmienia miejsce kilka razy. #Kubek w którym Toothy trzyma świecę znika na krótko po tym jak Flaky spada przez komin. #Giggles nie ma przegród nosowych, po odcięciu twarzy. #Łupież Flaky spada za oknem na scenie, jednak później ona sama wpada w komin obok. #Toothy ma normalne zęby w części scen. #Lumpy uciekł z budynku pozostawiając czapkę, jednak później ma ją na głowie. (Autorzy śmieją się z tej pomyłki w wersji Blurb!). #Gdy Toothy zaczyna śpiewać na zewnątrz szkoły, po zwolnieniu tempa odtwarzania dostrzec można, że w momencie przejścia do kolejnej sceny pojawia się fałszywa klatka na której nie widać, normalnie pojawiających się, Flaky i Splendid'a, a postać Toothy'ego pojawia się obok Nuty'ego, pozbawiona głowy. #Handy dostaje z powrotem nogi, na potrzeby stanięcia wokół płonącego budynku szkoły. #W cieniu pod koniec, Handy ma ręce. #Lifty i Shifty nie mają źrenic w kształcie Pac-Mana. ##Podobnie jak Flaky w scenie upadku. #Sniffles'owi brakuje ramienia po ugryzieniu przez Nutty'ego. Na zewnątrz budynku ma je z powrotem. Ciekawostki #Jest to jedyny epizod, który zawiera wszystkich 20 głównych bohaterów. Lammy i Mr. Pickles zostali wprowadzeni dopiero osiem lat później. #Jest to pierwszy odcinek, który zawiera zimowe intro. Po raz kolejny pojawia się ono w We're Scrooged!. #Gdy Flaky spada, dostrzec można Przeklęty Posążek stojący na półce. #Flaky odnosi te same obrażenia w odcinku Let it Slide. #Cuddles ginie podobną śmiercią w Ipso Fatso. #Jest to jedyny odcinek, w którym Flippy i Splendid są widoczni razem. #Gdy Toothy zaczyna śpiewać poza szkołą, oczy na odciętej twarzy Giggles przenoszą wzrok na niego. #Scena, wspólnego śpiewu wokół zniszczonej szkoły może być odniesieniem do filmu Grinch: świąt nie będzie. #Po eksplozji widoczny jest kostium Cuddles'a. #Jest to jedyny odcinek, w którym Splendid odgrywa rolę drugoplanową. #Również w tym odcinku Splendid ginie po raz pierwszy. #Jedyny bohater, który na pewno nie został zabity przez wybuch to Cuddles (umarł wcześniej). #Jest to jeden z niewielu odcinków, w których Lifty i Shifty niczego nie kradną. #Urazy Lifty'ego są podobne do tych Petunii w Snow What? That's What!. #Russell to jedyny bohater, którego obecność wnioskować można jedynie na podstawie widocznego fragmentu. Widać jego hak, gdy postacie łapią się za ręce. #Jest to ostatni odcinek, w którym Mark Giambruno użyczał głosu Lifty'emu i Shifty'emu. #Jest to jedyny odcinek, w którym Splendid nikogo nie ratuje ani nie zabija. #Jest to jeden z niewielu odcinków w których Lifty i Shifty troszczą się o siebie: Shifty stara się pomóc rannemu Lifty'emu. #Jest to odcinek z jedną z największych liczb ofiar, wraz z odcinkiem Who's to Flame. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 2